This invention concerns engine compartment enclosures and more particularly engine compartment enclosures including displaceable side panels.
Motor vehicles have received increasing attention in an effort to reduce the noise level associated with operating the vehicle. For example, it is common practice to completely enclose the engine compartment of an off-road vehicle. It is well known to provide side panels to the enclosure to allow access to the interior of the engine compartment. Because these vehicles require frequent engine servicing, continued attention has been directed to provide a side panels which are easily displaceable for engine access. Such efforts are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,729; 3,743,045; 3,865,210; 3,913,701; 3,826,327; 4,071,107; and 4,037,682. The side panel construction as exemplified by the aforecited patents do not render a completely satisfactory solution, especially when high floatation tires are employed on an off-road vehicle.